Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark
Prisoner of the Dark is the fifth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis Feeling unfit in the world of magic, Bloom wants to find a way to somehow improve her situation and heads off to the woods. The Trix see this as an opportunity to stop her from meddling in their affairs and trap her inside a tree. Plot As Bloom and Flora are drawing in their room. Bloom is however, too distracted - questioning her reason, purpose and feeling out of place, here in Magic Dimension. Flora has finished her painting and checks out Bloom's painting when the other Winx walk in and make fun of Bloom for not actually drawing anything. Already feeling pressured and unsure, Bloom takes offense to these jokes and storms out of the dorm. At Cloud Tower, Griffin is scolding the Trix harshly for their failure to accomplish their task of ruining the dance at Alfea. She points out how humiliating it is that they were not at all prepared, the Trix's excuses are not accepted and as punishment for their failure, Griffin assigns them to clean the very tips of their school. On a balcony of Alfea, Bloom is unsure as to why she is so easily frustrated and starts to feel sick when Flora finds her outside, consoles and encourages her, suggesting that she should search for a feather from a magic heron. Though Flora did not mean this seriously, Bloom decides to go to the woods north of Alfea and search for it. The Trix are busy serving their punishment, as Darcy is cleaning the very tip of the school she falls (due to Icy not paying attention and holding the ladder steady), but Stormy conjures up some wind to ease her landing. The wind picks up a scent and Stormy identifies it as Bloom's. Not missing an opportunity to achieve vengeance, the Trix go after Bloom. In the woods, the Trix find Bloom and fight her, eventually turning her into a tree. Tecna finds Flora and asks her if Bloom will like the pen she had made for her that is able to reproduce pictures (as an apology gift). Denying that she does feel guilty about Bloom, Flora assures her that words will be more than enough but Tecna is still unsure. Eventually, the Winx realize that Bloom has yet to return and go to the woods to find her, joined by the Specialists. As they search, the worries of the Winx reach Bloom who soon comes to terms with her newfound reality and accepts it. Unbeknownst to the Specialists and the Winx, Knut planned a surprise attack on Stella and Sky in hopes of a reward from the Trix. Tecna and Timmy ambush and defeat him (with Timmy using only an ink pen). As Kiko begins sniffing a nearby tree, they realize that Bloom is inside it and cast a convergence spell to free her. Relieved that she is free, Tecna gives Bloom a paint brush and also apologizes. Bloom of course, happily accepts it and they hug. The Trix are seen in Cloud Tower removing Knut's thorns. Icy states that the battle against the Fairies and Magix has just begun. Spells Used *Power of Wind - Used by Stormy to "ease" Darcy's landing and also unintentionally picked up Bloom's scent. *"Raging wind that roars wrap around this girl here... Squeeze tight her feet and hands so that she stays that way until tomorrow!" - Used by Stormy, she conjures up wind to lift Bloom up and binds her. *"Air cast away her perfume and in its place out the smell of smoke!" - Used by Stormy to remove Bloom's scent, making it undetectable. *"Forces of Darkness hurry here in great numbers hide her body and her identity!" - Used by Darcy to turn Bloom into nothing but a dark cloud of smoke. *"Ice and cold act upon my command open a hole in the heart of the wood! The prisoner will stay enclosed until her hair emerges!" - Used by Icy to trap Bloom in the tree. *"What was bound is now free so this will always be the heart opens up out the fibers so our love may be stronger!" - Used by the Winx to free Bloom from the tree. Power of Wind.jpg|"Power of Wind, to me!" Spell freeing Bloom.jpg|"What was bound is now free so this will always be the heart opens up out the fibers so our love may be stronger!" Mistakes *Towards the end of the comic, Timmy's gem is blue instead of yellow. *As the Trix are pulling the thorns out of Knut, Darcy is missing her glove and Icy is missing both the middle part of her witch form and gloves. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Specialists **Brandon **Sky **Timmy *Enemies **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Knut *Animals **Kiko *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin **Zarathustra **Ediltrude Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Media Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Completed pages Category:Adventure Category:Season 1 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Merchandise